Qudditch
by Bakufan15
Summary: Our favorite group of witches find them selves playing a familiar game during their flying class. The game is intense and heated, until Akko does something that endangered herself. Diana and her friends come to the rescue, but are they too late? Dianakko themes. Quidditch game, Little Witch Academia style. Probably a one-shot


**Flight**

 _I want to preface this one-shot with a note that this is actually a set of two chapters combined from my 'Slice in the Life of Dianakko' Story. If you like what you see, then you can go follow the rest of the story over there! Hope you enjoy!_

Akko was sitting in her dorm room with Sucy and Lotte. It was morning, which for Akko was certainly too early. The only thing that got her up this early was her excitement. Flight class only happened once every month, and this would be her first one since she had taken flight for the first time. Akko was giddy to say the least.

It was only minutes before the three had to head out to the field. Akko looked nervous, yet excited at the same time. She was clutching her broom close to her chest, and her knuckles were white from clutching onto the wood so hard.

"Akko, you gotta relax! It won't even be that hard." Lotte assured her.

"But what if something goes wrong and I fail right in front of everyone?" Akko seemed worried.

"You won't, you dummy. You've cast that spell inside this room and just floated like a million times now." Sucy said. Akko let out a breath.

"I guess you're right. You guys ready?" Lotte and Sucy both nodded, getting up off their beds and grabbing their brooms. They all set off to the field.

Even with trying to leave on time, Akko had walked to the field so fast that she was there before Professor Nelson even was. There was some waiting around, and soon, various witches started to filter in. The time that the class was supposed to start passed, and Nelson wasn't even there yet.

In Akko's waiting time, she noticed that the field had been set up. There were three hoops on each side of the field, with the center one elevated slightly above the others. Finally, there was some muttering from the crowd, and when Akko turned to look, she saw Professor Nelson walking over with a large case suspended between two brooms. She stopped right in front of the large group.

"What do you think that is?" Akko whispered to Lotte. She just shook her head.

"I'm just as lost as you."

"Alright! Today we're going to play a friendly game!" Nelson yelled. Suddenly, the case shook unexpectedly. Anyone that had been standing close jumped back with a shriek. Nelson leaned over and popped open the lock on the trunk.

Inside was a large, weirdly shaped ball, two smaller balls that were shaking and were locked down, two paddles, and a small golden ball. Nelson didn't reach to touch any of the balls just yet.

"I will split you girls into teams. Each team has seven players. We got 6 squads here, which means that there will be 3 squads to a team, but two people will have to be subs. We will make sure everyone gets a turn, don't worry!" Nelson explained. She leaned over and picked up the large ball.

"You see this? This is the main ball used for scoring. We call it a quaffle Each team will have three what are called chasers. Their goal is to take this and throw it through the other team's hoops. Each goal is worth ten points. Whichever team has the most points at the end of the game wins. However, there is a goalie on each side to guard the goals." Nelson set down the large ball. She then proceeded to pick up the paddle before unlocking the clasp on the smaller ball. As soon as the constraint was off, the ball shot up into the air and started to fly uncontrollably all over the area. Witches scrambled away from the projectile.

When the small ball flew towards nelson, she smacked it with the paddle, causing it to fly in the air. Then the ball shot back towards Nelson, she braced herself, putting her feet behind her. When the ball hit her, the woman grabbed it from the air and shoved it back into the trunk, pulling the clasp back over it. The witches in the area applauded.

"That is what we call a bludger. Each team will have two people carry these paddles and try to hit the ball to knock other players off balance." Nelson explained. Someone raised their hand.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, we softened these ones up so the worst it'll do to ya is bruise you real bad." Nelson said. Akko then raised her hand.

"You said whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins. How does the game end?" Akko asked. Nelson smiled. She bent over and picked up the small golden ball from the case.

"This here is what we call the golden snitch." Nelson pushed a button on the thing, and it sprouted _wings_. There was a gasp from the crowd. The thing started to furiously flap its wings, but Nelson didn't let it go.

"This little bugger is sneaky and hard to see. There is one person on each team dedicated to finding this thing. The game does not end until it is caught. When the snitch is caught, the team that got it gets 150 points. Now who's ready to split up teams?" There was some cheering from the crowd as well as some teams shuffling to stand close enough to their friends to get put on the same team.

"Hmmm...Lets go with team 1 as Orange team, Yellow team, And Green team. Team two will be Red team, Blue team, and Purple team. Now go assign roles!" Nelson shooed them away.

"We are so going to beat you!" Amanda yelled from across the field.

"In your dreams tryhard!" Akko yelled back.

"You're the tryhard!"

"No you are! You try harder than anyone here!"

"Girls! Your own teams please!" Nelson interjected. Amanda and Akko gave each other menacing glares before turning to their teams. Akko was the first one to speak up.

"I wanna be the person that finds that little snitch!" Akko yelled. There was some arguing from the group immediately. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had wanted that job. Diana stepped up and everyone shut up quickly.

"I actually think that's a good idea. It wouldn't require much broom dexterity, which is something that Akko hasn't had the time to build up." Diana said. Akko didn't know if she should feel complimented or hurt.

"Okay fine!" A girl from Purple team said grumpily. Akko smiled.

"I think that us three on blue team should be the chasers. We have good teamwork." Barbara suggested. Nobody had any objections. There was thinking on what the other roles should be. Finally Lotte spoke up.

"Sucy, do you want to hit people with those balls?" Sucy smiled eye to eye, pointed teeth showing.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said deviously. The others in the group who weren't used to Sucy's personality seemed to be put off kilter by the behavior.

It was decided that Lotte and one of the girls from Purple team would start off on the side and rotate in as people needed breaks. The group turned back to the center of the field. Nelson showed everyone where the proper place to stand to start the game was.

"Now everyone mount your brooms!" Nelson called.

"Tia Freyre!" Everyone called. Blessedly, although wobbly, Akko's broom lifted off the ground.

 _Step one down. Step two, find that snitch._ She thought.

"Three! Two-" Nelson started. Akko cut the professor off.

"Sorry professor, I didn't catch it. What is this game called?" Nelson looked at her and smiled.

"Quidditch!" She released all the balls, "One!"

The game was off, and Akko didn't see where the snitch went. It shot away so quickly, she couldn't keep track of it.

In the distance, she noticed that Diana had made it to the quaffle first, and was flying straight down center field. However, Amanda came out of nowhere and smacked the ball directly out of her hand with the paddle.

"Haha didn't expect that, did ya?" The fiery haired witch taunted. Diana just ignored her and dashed back after the ball, which was held by Jasminka. Akko shook herself away from the spectacle to search for the snitch. She elevated herself above the field and looked down on it, searching for a glimmer of golden light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sucy was having the time of her life. She was using the bad for the bludger to smack the small ball with amazing accuracy. She even managed to hit Amanda directly in the face. She flew on her broom, chasing after the small ball again, when the quaffle somehow landed in her hands. Out of her side pocket, she picked out a potion, and poured it on the side of the ball before tossing it back into the air. She didn't care who the potion affected, all she cared about is that it caused mischief.

The ball sailed through the air, right into the hands of a girl from yellow team. She took the thing all the way across the field and attempted to score on an open goal. However, when she moved to throw the ball, it _stuck_ to her hand. Sucy laughed at the girl as she tried to detach the ball from her hand, with no success.

Suddenly, Sucy heard the distinct buzzing sound of the bludger flying towards her. She turned just in time to redirect the shot from Amanda. Right into the hand of the girl from yellow team. The quaffle went sailing from the little witch's hand. Sucy almost fell off her broom laughing.

* * *

As much as she wanted to, Diana was not doing as well as she would have liked. She had only managed to score once, and it was actually an assist as she had passed it to Hannah who had thrown it into a goal.

On the other hand, their team was having their asses handed to them, for a lack of a better phrase. Constanze's modified broom was faster than any other here, so any time she got the ball, she would speed over to Team 2's side and score before their poor goalie had the chance to fight back. The score was already 70-10.

Diana looked around to find the ball once more. And saw Akko floating above everyone, looking for the snitch.

Immediately, Diana was thankful that the bottom of Luna Nova uniform skirts were closed off. She fought off a blush, but a small one came through anyways, against her wishes. Diana immediately refocused on the task at hand. She turned to look for the ball.

Just in time for the quaffle to sail across the field from someone's hand right into her face. The force nearly knocked Diana from her broom. She grabbed the ball that had attached itself to her face and tucked it under her arm, regaining her balance. Diana felt something coming up behind her and turned just in time to avoid having the ball stolen from her hand be one of Orange team's members.

Diana took off across the field. She wove between her enemies gracefully, aiming for the left of the goals. Just as she was nearly there, Diana quickly pulled up on her broom and threw the ball through the top hoop. Luckily, the ball sailed true, passing into the center of the circle.

"The Score is now 70-20, thanks to the brilliant Diana Cavendish!" A familiar voice yelled from the bottom of the field. Turns out their little game had drawn a crowd from the school, and now the school newscaster was there, narrating the game. Diana rushed back into action.

* * *

So far, Akko's attempts at searching had been futile. She had looked all she wanted to, but to no avail. It seemed like the other seeker, a girl from Orange team, was in a similar boat. Suddenly, Akko heard a buzzing noise come from her right side. Akko swerved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a bludger. When Akko looked down, she saw Amanda holding a paddle, smirking.

"Oh I'm gonna-" Akko cut herself off as she saw a golden glint from right behind Amanda. The golden snitch. Akko broke into a skydive.

"Oh what the fu-" Amanda yelled before swerving out of the way. Only then did she realize Akko wasn't going after her. The snitch made a hard right, causing Akko to break out of her dive abruptly and veer to the right. She quickly made up for the loss of speed, urging her broom to go as fast as it would take her. She _would get that snitch…_

* * *

Diana was getting used to the pace, but she wasn't getting used to it fast enough. She and the rest of blue team had managed to score three more times, but in that time, the other team had scored six.

"130-60! Things are really heating up!" The newscaster called. Diana swerved out of the way of another bludger and caught the ball from Barbara. She made her way across the field, but in a blur, Constanze passed and stole the ball from Diana.

 _That is getting really frustrating_ Diana thought, biting back a curse. Constanze scored another goal. Diana looked around once again to regain her bearings, and caught sight of something interesting. Akko was flying around the field.

 _Does that mean…_

* * *

Akko bit back a curse as the snitch faked her out, once again.

 _That damned thing is too fast!_ She thought. Now, she wasn't the only one after the small golden globe now. The other team's seeker had caught on and pursued Akko, and now she knew where the snitch was as well. The problem was, she was a much more experienced flyer than Akko.

As Akko stumbled to change her direction and pick back up speed, the other girl had been able to cut the corner and chase after the snitch. Akko, now frustrated, tried to make up for her lost speed. It was futile though, the other girl was getting closer and closer to the snitch, and didn't seem like she was going to stop. She reached out her hand….

Suddenly, a small blue ball shot out of nowhere. It hit the other seeker off of her broom, and she sailed into the sand below her. Her broom went sailing into the ground and snapped in two. Akko looked up to see Lotte smiling at her, having subbed in for Sucy.

"Thanks!" She called before taking off after the snitch, slowly gaining on it.

* * *

"240-100! Doesn't look like team two could make a comeback any time soon!" The announcer called. By now, basically the entire school was outside watching the game. Even some professors. And that was making Diana very frustrated, because she was _losing_.

Diana searched the field for the quaffle, and when she finally found it, it was in the hands of Barbara. Diana raised her hands for a pass, and luckily Barbara saw. She lobbed the ball towards Diana, who caught it. She made her shot on the goal, only to have it blocked yet again by Jasminka. Diana held back a fit of anger. She turned back to retrieve the ball, and saw Akko chasing the snitch, gaining distance on it.

Akko was just out of reach as she chased down the little golden orb.

 _Come on, Akko… You've got this_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Akko reached for the snitch again, just to be a mere inch or two away from it once again. Then an idea came to mind.

 _It's dangerous...but worth it_ Akko confirmed to herself. She began to adjust herself on her broom.

* * *

Diana watched as Akko moved on her broom. Then, horrifyingly, the damned girl started to _stand on her broom_.

* * *

Akko stood on the thin wooden piece and edged towards the end of the broom.

"You had better not fail on me now…" Akko mumbled to her broom. As if in response, the broom steadied under her feet. Akko continued to inch closer to the snitch. She was a mere fingernail away…

* * *

Diana watched back and forth at two things at once. One part of her noticed Constanze get the quaffle again and start to make her way down the field.

The other was worried for Akko, and the _ridiculously dangerous_ stunt she was pulling.

 _If you get yourself hurt...I will kill you._ Diana thought towards Akko, although she couldn't hear her.

Constanze got closer to the goal, and time seemed to slow down for Diana.

* * *

Akko leaned as far forward as she dared.

 _So close… just a little further._ Akko leaned forward, and with a swipe of her hand, snagged the snitch.

"Akko Kagari gets the snitch! It's game over!" Akko heard a voice say distantly. Suddenly, Akko's broom wobbled under her.

* * *

"250-240! What a comeback! Team 2 wins!" The annoncer yelled, and was met with applause.

Diana watched, paralyzed with horror as she watched Akko's broom waver under her. Then Akko went flying off of her broom.

"Akko No!" Diana yelled, as Akko fell. Diana sped towards her as fast as her broom would take her.

* * *

Akko only felt panic as she went sailing off of the front of her broom. She looked up just in time to see a big tree fill her vision.

Everything went black.

* * *

Diana was the first one to get to Akko. The smaller witch was lying face down, not moving. Diana leapt off of her broom when she got close, not caring if she properly landed.

"Akko!" Diana yelled, kneeling next to the girl. When there was no response, Diana started to freak out.

Remembering her general first aid training, Diana knew you weren't supposed to move a person who could possibly have a head or neck injury.

"Help! Someone help!" Diana called towards the field, hoping someone would hear her.

 _Akko you better be okay!_ Diana thought desperately. She carefully touched the top of Akko's head to see if there was any injury, and to Diana's horror, her hand came back slightly bloodied.

Diana head someone land behind her. Then, Professor Chariot fell in next to Diana.

"What happened?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"Akko was on her broom, and then…" Diana trailed off, feeling tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

 _Not the time to get emotional. This is the time to be focused…_ Diana told herself. But she couldn't stop the emotions from surfacing.

"She crashed…I don't know what to do! She knocked herself unconscious and…" Diana trailed off again.

"Diana, shh. It'll be alright." Professor Chariot said, uncharacteristically calm.

Behind the two witches, a few other professors landed behind Diana.

"What happened?" Professor Finnelan asked.

"Akko crashed. We need to get her to the medical ward immediately." Professor Chariot said, standing up.

Someone brought a stretcher, except it was suspended between two brooms. The professors rushed Akko to the medical wing, DIana following close behind.

The entire hurried walk back to the medical wing was spent hoping, _praying_ that Akko was going to turn out fine.

 _If you hadn't been so courageous, none of this would be happening._ Diana thought. Yet, she still couldn't blame Akko too much. It was her style to run into things headfirst without thinking. They made it to the giant double doors of the medical wing, and Diana tried to follow the professors in, but Chariot stopped her.

"The nurses don't like to have too many visitors. You'll have to wait here. You've done all you can." Chariot said.

"But~" Diana started, but was cut off by the giant wooden doors slamming shut in front of her. Diana slumped into one of the lousy waiting chairs in the hallway outside the medical room.

 _I should have been paying more attention...I knew she couldn't fly well yet, but I didn't keep my eye on her like I should have…_ Diana scolded herself.

 _Stupid stupid stupid!_ She thought, burying her face in her hands.

Diana vaguely noticed when all of the rest of Akko's friends filtered in, silently sitting down. It was all of Red team, green team, and blue team present now.

What felt like an eternity later, The giant wooden doors swung open, the professors that had brought Akko here filtering out. Diana jumped up from her seat immediately.

"We are happy to say that Akko is going to be okay. She made it out with only a concussion, a couple broken ribs, a few other bruised ones, and a broken wrist. She is still not conscious, but you can go in and see her now if you want to." Chariot announced. There was a sigh of relief from everyone.

Diana however, felt both relieved and bad at the same time.

 _She had all of THAT? And it's my fault…_ Diana thought.

All eight of the young witches came into the medical ward to see Akko laying on a bed, sleeping. She had a white bandage on her head from where it was bleeding earlier, she wore a white gown, and had her right hand in a wrist splint. Her upper body was elevated with pillows.

The group stood in silence for a little bit before someone finally spoke up.

"Well I guess it's good she's okay." Sucy said simply. There was a murmur of agreement.

"When do you think she'll be ready to go back to normal?" Lotte asked the nurse.

"Once she comes to, we'll probably keep her here for one more day before sending her back." The elderly woman responded.

Diana, although she tried to be happy for all the good news, couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her mind.

 _Akko could very well have_ _ **Died**_ Diana realized. Her emotions threatened to show again, but she shoved them down again.

 _In private. Not now_ She told herself.

There was some talking and deliberation from the group, as well as some emotional hugs Diana did not take part in. Finally, bell for lunch rang and the girls all started to filter out. Diana did not follow.

"Diana, are you coming? We have classes after lunch!" Barbara called. Diana shook her head.

"I'll catch up later. I just want to stay here for a little while longer." Diana responded. Thankfully, Barbara shrugged and left with the rest of the witches.

Diana just pulled up a chair and put it next to Akko's rail less bed. She put her arms on the mattress, right next to Akko, and rested her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek

* * *

Diana didn't show up to lunch. Or even any of their classes that happened throughout the rest of the day. That was concerning considering she NEVER missed classes. Even when she was sick, she found a way to attend.

Hannah and Barbara looked in their room after class to see if Diana was there. When they realized she wasn't, there was only one more place to look. Hannah and Barbara went back to the medical ward.

They creaked open the door, and inside they saw exactly what they had expected. Diana, passed out with her head next to a sleeping Akko. They crept inside and walked up to Diana and shook her awake gently.

Diana groggily looked up at the two, before composing herself. Hannah noticed that her eyes looked puffy and red.

"Diana, you've been here all day. It's getting late and you need to eat something." Barbara said, concerned.

"You also missed classes today. You _NEVER_ miss classes." Hannah added. Diana just shook her head.

"I'm fine here. Thank you for your concern." Diana said. Barbara and Hannah looked at each other in confusion.

"You know you don't have to sit here and wait, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, she'll get up on her own and you can see her then." Barbara added.

"I have my reasons, girls." Diana said before resting her head back on the bedside. The two other girls could tell that was the most Diana was going to say. She could be VERY stubborn at times.

Barbara and Hannah left the medical ward and took the immediate turn into the nurses office. They explained that Diana hadn't eaten anything or been to classes.

"I know. I told her she should leave, but I can only do so much, and I can't force her to leave. I'm about as powerless as you here." The elderly lady said.

* * *

Barbara and Hannah burst into red team's room. Lotte let out a little shocked 'Eek!'

"We have a problem here." The two said at the same time.

"Did your hairdryer clog up again?" Sucy asked. Hannah shot her a glare.

"No. The reason Diana didn't come to lunch or class today is she spent the whole time with Akko. Something's wrong." Barbara said.

"She refuses to leave that girl's side!" Hannah said. Sucy scratched her chin.

"Why won't she leave?" Lotte asked. Barbara and Hannah shook their heads.

"We have no clue." There was some silence as everyone pondered the situation. Finally Sucy cleared her throat.

"Diana tends to be a...umm control freak." Barbara and Hannah gasped, " _BUT_ I have a feeling she feels responsible for what happened." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I mean, think about it. Akko is a big dummy that gets herself into trouble a lot. And Diana bails her out _A LOT_. Maybe Diana feels like she wasn't there for Akko to save her when she needed it." Everyone pondered what Sucy had said.

"That actually kind of makes sense." Lotte finally said.

"That would also explain why she had been crying." Hannah said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wait. Diana. Crying?" Sucy spat out, one word at a time.

"That's why her eyes were puffy and red when we went and saw her!" Barbara said.

"Sucy's explanation HAS to be it!" Hannah concluded.

"The one problem is that if she feels responsible, then we won't get her to leave that bedside, no matter what we do. Diana is very stubborn."

"If we can't get her to leave that room, then we will just have to help her until Akko wakes up and she leaves on her own." Sucy said.

* * *

Diana hadn't ever told anyone about her nightmares, but she felt like she was living one right now. Ever since Akko and Diana had gotten closer, Diana would randomly wake in a cold sweat after a nightmare. Every time they were similar; Diana had relieved all the times she had saved Akko's life, but in her dreams, she failed. She would go to catch Akko during the broom relay, but miss her hand. She would try to save Akko from the snake's poison at her manor, but fumble the necessary spell. Worst of all, Akko would fall through the air chasing the Noire Missile, but the Shooting Star wouldn't save her.

There had been that one time where she dreamed of being rejected by Akko, but she deemed that one as just teenage insecurities.

Anyways, Diana felt like she was living a nightmare. She hadn't been there for Akko when she needed her the most, and now Akko was hurt. Diana was left to herself, wallowing in her own thoughts when the door creaked open again.

 _Probably Barbara and Hannah trying to tell me to come to bed_ Diana thought. But when she turned to the door, Barbara, Hannah, Sucy, and Lotte were all standing there.

 _Great. They brought backup._ Diana thought. She opened her mouth to say something as they all walked closer.

"I-" Diana started.

"It was a pain trying to get the fairies to give us an extra serving, but when we told them it was for you, they relented." Sucy said, presenting a platter of food from the cafeteria.

"Wha-" Diana was cut off again when Barbara gave her a blanket, draping it over her shoulders. Diana looked at her smiling friends.

"Why?" Was the only thing she was able to say.

"If you won't take care of yourself, we need to take care of you for you!" Hannah said

"That's what friends are for!" Lotte added. Diana felt herself start to tear up again, for the fourth or fifth time that day, but this time she didn't feel ashamed. She wiped away the liquid in the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you all. Thank you." Diana said simply. The four girls simply smiled.

* * *

When Akko finally came to, the first thing she tried to do was sit up. At the immediate sharp pain in her side, Akko took a sharp breath and returned to her half-lying position.

 _Let's not try that yet_ she thought. Akko looked around the room and saw that she was in the medical ward. The last thing she remembered was going for the snitch and…

 _Oh yeah. The tree._ Akko remembered. Akko took note of the massive headache she had. She could only do slow movements with her head without pain or dizziness.

Akko looked down and saw she had her wrist in a splint. When she looked down, she noticed something else. Diana was passed out on the side of the bed, blanket draped over her shoulders and a plate of food half-eaten on the bedside table along with another two cleaned plates.

"What?" Was the first thing Akko said. Her voice came off as course and gravelly. There was nobody around to hear her and Diana was asleep. As much as Akko hated to do it, she reached over carefully, and shook Diana awake.

Diana mumbled as she groggily woke up. Then her eyes lit up as she realized Akko was awake.

"Akko! You're awake!" Diana said really loudly. Akko winced at the loud noise.

"Yeah. So what happened?" She asked, very confused. Diana looked happier than she had looked in a long time. Then, miraculously, Diana tried to half-hug Akko. She tried to _hug_ Akko. Akko winced, feeling pain flare up her side.

Diana blushed. "Sorry. I was just excited."

 _Why is Diana acting so weird?_ Akko thought to herself.

"We can discuss what happened later. For now, we need the nurse to check on you." Diana said, speeding off to the door. A few seconds later, the elderly nurse walked in the room and did few routine checkups on Akko.

Soon, the large wooden doors flew open and Akko saw all of her friends burst into the room, frightening the nurse. Akko was bombarded with noise from her friends. The noise was too much to handle for her concussed brain.

"Guys! It's great i'm okay, but can someone tell me what's going on here?" Akko asked.

Sucy took the invitation to explain the situation, including the extent of Akko's injuries.

Well, guess I picked a fight with the wrong tree…" Akko joked. Everyone half heartedly laughed at the joke about her own stupidity.

"Wait...why was Diana there when I woke up?" Akko asked. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Diana refused to leave your side. The entire time. She wouldn't leave to eat, sleep, go to class, anything." Barbara said. Akko looked at Diana in confusion.

"Wait how long has it been?" Akko asked.

"A day and a half." Lotte answered. Akko looked at Diana incredulously.

"Why?" Was her simple question. Diana blushed ( _again?_ ) and looked at her feet.

"I think we should give them some privacy. Come on guys." Amanda said, ushering everyone out of the room, leaving Akko alone with Diana. There was silence for a moment.

"I was worried." Diana said softly, almost to the point that Akko couldn't hear her.

"Well, I could tell. Why would you stay in here for _days_?" Akko asked, then added, "Especially for me…" Diana looked up slowly.

"Akko, I don't know why, but I felt responsible. For whatever reason, I felt like it was _my_ fault that you crashed." Akko looked at her in confusion.

"But it wasn-" Akko started.

"I know it wasn't! But I felt like it was. It was like I wasn't there to help you, when you really needed it. I was so caught up in that dumb game that I wasn't able to stop you from endangering yourself." Diana's voice was straining. She still stood a could feet away from the bed, staring at her feet.

"Diana, do you think that I'm incapable of looking out for myself?" Akko asked. Diana's head snapped up.

"Of course not!" Diana said immediately.

"Then you know although I can make mistakes sometimes, I can look out for myself. You don't need to look over me like a guardian angel. Don't blame yourself." Akko said. It felt weird being the one lecturing Diana instead of the other way around.

"It's just-" Diana choked up, "You mean a lot to me, Akko. I just don't what I would do if-" She cut off, but Akko could infer what she had been about to say. Diana looked like she was about to cry. It hurt Akko to see her friend like this.

"Diana…" Akko started. Diana sat down in the chair next to the bed again.

"What matters is that I'm alright now." Akko said. She reached over to put her hand on Diana's shoulder, but winced from the pain, putting her left hand back.

"Akko, don't do anything that reckless again. For my sake at least." Diana said softly. There was a moment's pause.

"I'll try not to." Akko responded, smiling at Diana. Diana smiled back, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Sucy peeked her head in.

"You two done yet?" She asked in her usual tone.

"Yeah!" Akko said back. Luckily, Diana was able to compose herself once again. There was some chatting and chastising Akko for being so reckless before another head peeked through the door.

"Akko!" Chariot yelled, running over. Akko smiled at her professor.

"Hey!" She said, cheerily. Chariot went to hug Akko, but Diana stopped her.

"Broken ribs, remember?" Akko commented. Chariot scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, just like Akko had a habit of doing.

"Sorry, just a bit forgetful and reckless at times…" Chariot said.

"You're becoming more and more like Akko everyday." Diana said. Laughter broke out from the group.

"Just know I owe you all a hug when I can." Akko said, "Especially you, Diana." Diana blushed, hoping the darkness in the room could cover it.

"I think that will be...acceptable." Diana said, surprising everyone. Diana refused hugs of all sorts at every opportunity. There was more chatter from everyone before the nurse asked everyone to start clearing out so that she could do more checkups. Reluctantly, everyone complied.

"Guys, wait a sec! I have one more question." Everyone stopped and turned.

"Did we at least win?"

* * *

 _There it is! Don't forget to go look at my other story if you liked what you saw! I uploaded this separately because I thought it would go well by itself, as well as be more accessible to more people. Drop a review!_

 _ **P.S. This may become the first in a series of one shots! And if there's enough support, I may turn it into a story of its own! Drop a review so I can see what you would like!**_


End file.
